Rosario Vampire Fanfiction
by AnimeEqualsLife
Summary: What if Tsukune was effected by the Vampire Blood Ura gave him? But he knew about it. How would Ura act? PS: I DO NOT OWN Rosario Vampire! If I did, there'd be a lot more romance! Anyway! Onto the story shall we?
1. Chapter 1

What if Tsukune was effected by the Vampire Blood Ura gave him? But he knew about it. How would Ura act?

PS: I DO NOT OWN Rosario+Vampire! If I did, there'd be a lot more romance!

Anyway! Onto the story shall we?

The group were now starting out their third year at Yokai Academy! And of corse there was always something on Tsukune's mind.

As the bright sunny light ways hit Tsukune's eyes, Tsukune awoke as a sleepy boy he was. He glanced at his clock to see that it was 6:00am. As he moaned out in annoyance, he suddenly remembered the girl…that girl, the most beautiful girl he has ever met. That's when he automatically jumped out of his bed not wanting to wait to see her. As he put his school uniform on and grabbed his already packed bags he ran out his bedroom door.

"Tsukune! Where are you going? You forgot breakfast!", said his mother Kasumi.

"Oh right sorry mom!".

As Tsukune ran back inside he grabbed a slice of toast and said goodbye while eating to toast eager to get to Yokai Academy.

As Tsukune jumped onto the bus he was relived he didn't miss the bus or there'd be a lot of trouble.

"Hey, kid, going for a 3rd year I see?" Said the mysterious bus driver with glowing eyes.

"Yeah, sure am."

"Well like I said for a while, be car-", He was suddenly cut off.

"I know, I know. Be careful, this place is basically hell. Yeah yeah yeah, I know."

As the bus driver nodded he proceeded onto the school.

As Tsukune jumped off the bus running for the school as the bus did a U-Turn back into the tunnel.

As he approached the school he saw Ura, not Moka, but Ura. He was actually quite excited to see her, well he did need to tell her some things and ask questions.

As he approached his over excitement caused his eyes to turn crimson red for a brief second, sadly Ura saw it right away, in fact everyone felt a different Aura as he walked towards them. But of corse Kurumu, AKA Breast girl, ignored the Aura and shoved he breast into his face.

"Tsukune! Tsukune! It's been so long, I'm so happy to see you!", said Kurumu.

"Can-…no-t..Breathe!".

"Let him go before a but an ice shard in your head", said the Blue haired snow princess.

"Sure! Like you can do anything but be a stalker!".

"You'll pay for that!".

As they ran around chasing each other trying to basically kill each other. Ura came up to Tsukune.

"Hey, Tsukune, can we talk in private please?" said Ura.

"Yeah sure, of corse Ura."

As they walked down a path to a graveyard Ura suddenly stopped him at that point.

"Ok, Tsukune what's up?"

"W-what do you m-mean Ura?", said a nervous Tsukune.

"Your eyes were red you idiot! What's going on? What, don't tell me..".

"…" as he looked down.

"No, no! I'm so sorry Tsukune I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm so sorry!" on the verge of tears.

"No, it's ok! You did what you had to do, even if I'm just your blood packet, I wouldn't want to leave.".

"Why aren't you mad? I just ruined your life! You can't go swimming nothing a human can do anymore!".

"That's a chance I'm willing to take! Now I can be strong enough to protect you all! Now I don't have to be useless! I'm happy for what you did to me, so don't be sorry. Please Ura, and don't be mad or upset or anything, just be yourself." he said while flashing that 'Tsukune look'.

"O-ok, but we need to train you to control your powers, so you don't turn into something called a 'ghoul'."

"What's a ghoul?".

"A blood thirsty monster wanting nothing other than to kill and drink blood.".

"No hell I don't want to turn into that!".

"Exactly, anyway we should get going to school, we're going to be late.".

(Also Yokai is allowing Ura to walk around as herself because her Cross was destroyed and could never be repaired).

Ok! Well that's the first chapter! Good? Bad? Shitty? Tell me if you want more below! Thanks love you guys! 3

Ura: I don't cry.

Me: Well you didn't, you were on the verge of tears.

Ura: Shut up.

Me: We both know I'm right.

Ura: Really? Really? Learn your place!

Me: NOOOOOOOO!

*Flys into outer space*

Me: Fuck.


	2. Note

Hey guys, its me Leah, I was wondering if you guys want me to continue, I feel like continuing, but I want you guys to tell me if I should. It's really all up to you guys, so yeah, message me or post a review or anything to get my attention. Until next time,  
~AnimeEqualsLife


End file.
